Raito dan Raiko
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Raiko menyukai Ryuzaki tetapi dia tidak percaya diri untuk mendekatkan diri ke Ryuzaki jadilah dia meminta Raito Yagami, kembarannya, menjadi dirinya. T-tapi! Kok ! Kok..! Raito sendiri ragu untuk melanjutkan tugas nya menjadi Raiko palsu. Nah terus?
1. Chapter 1

"Aku mohon padamu, aniki!"

"HAH? Gila kamu!?"

"Aniki ku kan siswa yang paling tampan, populer, ramah, dan termasuk kategori cowok yang paling mudah mendapatkan pacar."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Onegai, onii chan."

"Yosh! Apapun akan kulakukan demi my beloved imouto."

Title: Raiko dan Raito

.

Disclaimer: Death note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Raiko dan Raito © Nate Mello Jeevas

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: romance

.

Main pair: L x Yagami's

.

Warning: typo(s), AU, EYD(zxcvbnm), L! 13 Yagami's! 12, OOC?,etc

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Peluh bercucuran, rambut lepek, napas tidak beraturan, muka gantengcoret cantik luntur.

Sekarang pukul 07.28.

Raito Yagami, 12 tahun, kakak kembar Raiko Yagami. Mengidap penyakit _sister complex_ akut. Status: terlambat sekolah demi misi dari sang adik. Misi: membuat seorang ketua komite kedisiplinan jatuh hati ke Raiko palsu a.k.a Raito.

Untung saja seperti keterangan di atas, Raito seorang _sister complex_, kalau tidak mana mungkin Raito (mau maunya) sengaja terlambat ke sekolah hanya demi di tegur seorang ketua komite kedisiplinan.

Hafh..

Sebenarnya misi dari Raiko terbilang mudah dan juga menjatuhkan martabat Raito sebagai murid yang selalu disiplin dan tidak pernah datang terlambat sekolah. Tapi Raito rapopo, ini semua demi Raiko chan tersayang. Demi permintaan konyol seorang gadis puber.

Hufh hafh hufh

Yatta!

Raito tiba di gerbang sekolah tepat pukul 07.30, nah, siap siap di tegur ketua Komite kedisiplinan yang konon kece nya melebihi Raito. Walau Raito ragu ragu atas pernyataan barusan. Habis, laki laki macam apa yang berani benar menggaet hati Raiko chan? Awas saja, kalau tidak melebihi Raito dari segi mana pun. You'll die kaichou chan.

"Anda terlambat, Yagami."

Sang empunya nama tidak menyahut, malah mengobservasi sang penegur dari atas ke bawah bak seorang maling memelototi polisi. Rambut legam menentang gravitasi, mata obsidian lebar bak panda, badan bungkuk replika si buta dari gua hantu, kulit pucat menyaingi vampir... Ya ampun! Pria seperti ini dari mana daya tariknya RAIKOOOO CHAAAN?! Onii chan tampanmu ini masih kurang apa dibanding si panda vampir?!

"Ah...," Raito bingung harus berkata apa, alasan ala Raiko menguap begitu saja dari otak jenius Raito yang biasanya bisa menyimpan memori sebesar apapun.

"Sudah empat kali dalam seminggu ini artinya hampir setiap hari anda telat. Apa ada alasan khusus, Raiko Yagami?"

NANI?!

Empat kali dalam seminggu Raiko chan terlambat sekolah demi ketua panda vampir? _Heck! _"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu Ryuzaki,...s-salah?" Wajah Raito dibuat semelas mungkin. Rambut karamel (palsu) panjang miliknya di pelintir pelintir lalu dililitkan ke jari sambil memasang gaya moe berharap Ryuzaki kesengsem. _Ohoho tidak akan semudah itu Raito kun._ Suara sesat dari langit mengingatkan Raito kepada Ryuk, preman pasar tukang palak sohib Raiko. Herman kok Raiko mau maunya berteman dengan makhluk astral macam Ryuk.

"Hm, kalau begitu kenapa tidak ke kelas saya?"

Raito tersentak lamunan random nya di buyarkan Ryuzaki.

Tapi kalau di pikir ulang ucapan Ryuzaki ada benarnya. Seharusnya kan Raiko chan berkunjung ke kelas Ryuzaki daripada bela belain terlambat sekolah dan masuk BK.

Terkadang Raito tidak mengerti pola pikir Raiko. Bertanya ke teman tentang Ryuzaki juga bisa menjadi salah satu alternatif mendekatkan diri ke Ryuzaki, atau jangan jangan Raiko chan tidak memiliki teman? Hm, mumpung Raito masih berwujud Raiko, kenapa tidak sekalian saja Raito mencari kan Raiko beberapa teman. Cabe cabean misal? Satu ide dari pikirannya membuat Raito merinding. _Heck! _Raito tidak mau Raiko jadi cabe cabean.

"Ukh masalahnya Ryuzaki, aku tidak tau kelasmu...," Ryuzaki bergeming dan malah mengeluarkan catatan beserta pulpen.

"Namamu?" Alah! Apa banget sih Ryuzaki pakai bertanya pertanyaan basa basi yang basi.

"kau sudah mengetahuinya, Ryuzaki," ujar Raito sinis.

"Kelas?"

"7-J"

"nanti saya ke kelasmu untuk menuntaskan keinginanmu. Sekarang saya akan mengantarmu ke ruang BK," ujar Ryuzaki datar dan tanpa ragu menggandeng tangan Raito. Raito nyaris berjengit secara berlebihan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ryuzaki yang menyadari Raito berjengit padahal posisinya sekarang memunggungi Raito.

Tck! Kenapa sih si panda sadar Raito yang salah ting -eh enggak salting kok, cuman kaget. "Tidak apa apa," ujar Raito stay cool.

Raito tersentak (Lagi?) menyadari sebuah fakta. _kau kebanyakan tersentak Raito kun_. Raito hanya mendecak membalas komentar suara langit.

Raiko pasti (Raito seratus persen yakin hal ini) sangat menikmati sensasi di gandeng Ryuzaki menuju ruang BK sehingga itu anak rela datang terlambat sekolah dan berkencan seharian penuh dengan guru BP sebagai imbalan bergandeng tangan dengan Ryuzaki setiap pagi.

Well, kalau boleh berpendapat, sempat Raito kira tangan Ryuzaki dingin seperti mayat karena dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang ini, Raito terus mengira Ryuzaki adalah mayat hidup yang kabur dari kuburan. Tapi ternyata delusi Raito sangat berlebihan. Ngg, gimana bilangnya ya? Setelah bergandeng dengan tangan Ryuzaki yang besar dan hangat, hati Raito jadi merasa nyaman. Berlebihan? Ada yang masalah dengan pendapat Raito? _Sini berurusan dengan saya._

"Ne, Yagami," panggil Ryuzaki ke Raiko jadi jadian, memastikan perempuan surai karamel tersebut tidak tertidur saat berjalan.

"Hm?" Raito menyahut seenaknya.

"Kenapa tiba tiba telapak tanganmu membesar? Yah, tidak besar besar amat sih, tapi cocok masuk dalam kategori telapak tangan cowok terkecil."

Wajah Raito berubah pias tidak menyangka Ryuzaki menyadari perubahan kecil Raiko. Sedetail itu kah perhatian Ryuzaki? Sebenarnya hubungan antara Raiko chan dengan Ryuzaki apaan sih?! Haah... Raito _jealous_ tingkat ibu kota.! Tapi setidaknya Raito sangat bersyukur, di usia yang sekarang, suaranya belum pecah seperti anak laki laki seusianya. Sehingga mungkin Ryuzaki takkan curiga.

"Benarkah Ryuzaki? Aku rasa wajar saja, aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan," asal Raito beralasan tapi masih di terima akal sehat Ryuzaki.

"Begitu... Saya antar sampai depan pintu BK, Yagami. Sisanya kau urus sendiri."

"U-uh."

~2606~

Seorang gadis perawakan gemuk membangunkan Raito yang tertidur di kursi kelas. Gadis itu cukup manis andai saja mau diet sedikit.

Raito membuka sebelah matanya ogah ogahan membalas kata apa ke gadis itu. Sang gadis sedikit takut melihat teman sekelasnya memasang wajah angker yang biasanya memasang wajah ceria dan ramah, tergagap ia berkata, "Raiko chan, kamu di cari Ryuzaki san."

"Ryu-Ryuzaki?!" Cepat cepat Raito keluar kelas tanpa mengucap terima kasih ke si gadis lalu menghampiri makhluk setengah panda setengah vampir.

"Y-yo, Ryuzaki, ada apa?"

"Ada sedikit liur di dekat mulutmu, Yagami."

"Ee-eeh?!" Pertama kali dalam hidup, Raito merasa malu atas kelakuannya sendiri.

Ryuzaki mendekatkan diri ke wajah Raito, menghapus liur ilusi Raito, "saya bohong."

Pipi putih Raito bersemu merah padam. Sialan sekali lelaki pengrayu ini, membuat Raito harus mengingat kan dirinya sendiri berkali kali bahwa dia lelaki dan jangan sampai terjerat pesona seorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. "Sialan kau, Ryuzaki."

"Hm? Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu tidak melukiskan apa yang kau katakan, Yagami."

"S-sudahlah! Katakan keperluanmu."

"Saya tidak memiliki keperluan. Saya kesini karena Yagami ingin membicarakan sesuatu ke saya. Jadi perihal apa?"

"B-bukan hal penting sih. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Ryuzaki, tidak salahkan? Makanya aku ingin lebih banyak ngobrol sama Ryuzaki," ujar Raito _to the point _malas memikirkan jawaban berbelit. Toh tidak ada salahnya kan jujur? Siapa tahu membuahkan hasil.

_Speechless_

Jawaban terlalu jujur Raito membuat Ryuzaki speechless dan lututnya lemas. Ne, otak jenius mana kah yang tidak salah paham dengan ucapan ambigu Raito? Oke, daripada berpikiran geer lebih baik berpikir ucapan Raito adalah permintaan ikatan sahabat._ Just that Just that_ ulang Ryuzaki sampai empat kali di dalam pikirannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Yagami. Saya tidak peduli," _Bener Ryuzaki tidak peduli? kalau gitu kenapa jantungnya lompat lompat nyaris melewati rongga dada saking wow_-nya. Ryuzaki mendelik ke komentar yang kata Author dari langit.

"Souka. Ano, Ryuzaki..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa sih kamu mau jadi ketua komite kedisiplinan? Maksudku, _heck_, tugas nya kan tergolong susah."

" Yagami..,"

"B-bukan begitu! Hanya saja-"

"Saya suka. Itu saja sih tidak ada alasan khusus."

Raito mengangguk paham. Bingung mau membicarakan apa lagi.

"Saya pamit ke kelas saya karena saya pikir obrolan kita telah usai."

"Matte Ryuzaki! Ano, kalau tidak keberatan datang ke taman pukul 5 sore. Sebagai imbalannya aku tidak akan terlambat sekolah lagi."

"Tentu, apa sih yang bakal saya tolak dari sahabat saya?"

Cup!

Ryuzaki mencium jidat Raito dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Raito terpaku. _HANZEEERRR REKA ULANG DONG SAYA BELOM LIHAT CIUMANNYA DARI AWAL. _Buru buru Raito melempar sepatunya asal berharap mengenai minimal jidat manusia tukang komentar. Heck! Gatau apa dia jantung Raito nyaris keluar dari rongga dada? RYUZAKI JUGA SIALAAAN.

"Ne, Raiko chan, Ryuzaki san itu pacarmu?" Raito melejit kaget dan refleks memasang kuda kuda seorang pesilat. "Eh, M-m-m-miya b-b-b-bukan kok cuman teman."

"Kok mesra banget?"

Kyaaaa benarkah dia dan Ryuzaki mesra? Kyaaa Raito senanggg mendengar komentar Miya si gendut. Kyaaa ehem, cukup berfangirlingan-nya lagipula Raito bukan girl.

"Biasa aja kok, hahaha."

"Tapi kok Raiko chan ajak Ryuzaki san ke taman? Hm, kalau bukan kencan berarti... RAIKO MAU NEMBAK R-hmmph!"

"Gyaaa Miya chan diaaam," tanpa dosa, Raito membekap mulut Miya seenak udel.

T-tunggu! Nembak? Apa benar Raito akan menembak Ryuzaki di taman? Hm, ide yang cukup menarik. Kalau Ryuzaki jadian dengan Raiko palsu pasti Raiko asli akan senang dan makin sayang dengan Raito. Tapi, kok hati Raito nyut nyut gitu? Bukan, bukan nyut nyut yang membuat segerombol kupu kupu di perut Raito. UKH, HWAAAA KENAPA RAITO YANG TERPESONA DENGAN RYUZAKI?! BUKAN NYA MALAH SEBALIKNYA? KUSOOO

Jadi Raito siapa yang lebih kau sayang? Raiko atau Ryuzaki?

TBC

Gyaaa saya balik lagi mengotori fandom DN dg pair kesayangan saya LxLight. Tapi kok rasanya judul dan cerita gak nyambung? Biarlah._.

Review, fav, atau follow dari minna san semua sangat mempengaruhi lanjutannya.

_O~n~e~g~a~i~?_


	2. Chapter 2

Raito berlari menuju taman penuh dengan peluh di seluruh badan. Rambut badai yang tadinya kece kini sukses menjadi lepek. Toh, hal itu Raito abaikan. Ada apa sih dengan Raito? Ber-marathon-ria saja sampai nafsu kayak gitu. Penasaran? Baiklah saya ceritakan.

Jadi begini, Raito tadi kelamaan mandi ala keraton lalu, terkejut saat usai mandi jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Tanpa pikir panjang, Raito melesat menggunakan pakaian pilihan Raiko lalu berdandan sebodo amat dan beginilah akhir tragis mengapa Raito berlarian menuju taman dengan tampang kucel.

Tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang.

Sesampai di taman, Raito meneliti satu per satu kumpulan manusia yang mungkin saja berwujud setengah panda tetapi yang didapat nihil.

Yasudahlah, Raito akan menunggu Ryuzaki dekat jam besar yang selalu terpampang di taman.

Hufh, padahal Ryuzaki adalah ketua komite kedisiplinan sudah tentu tugasnya menghukum siswa siswi terlambat, tapi kenapa ia sendiri datang tidak tepat waktu? Alah, kepribadian Ryuzaki jelek sekali.

Raito iseng melirik jam yang setia menemaninya menunggu Ryuzaki.

Pukul 16.40 terpampang nyata di visualisasi Raito.

Raito get shocked. Ia datang terlalu cepat 20 menit, _heck!_

Raito mengingat ulang penyebab jam dindingnya bisa salah menunjuk waktu. Huh! Mengingat ia kecepatan 20 menit membuat Raito kesal dan lagi _ish_ pantas Ryuzaki belum datang ke taman.

Beberapa waktu lalu kalau tidak salah, Raito memerintah sang imouto mengganti jam baterai.

Apa bocah itu sama sekali tidak melakukannya? Hahaha, dasar adik biadab, walau onii chan mu ini sangat menyayangi mu tapi jangan harap bisa lari dari amukan maut ku, Raiko Yagami.

Aura pembunuh memenuhi taman sekitar Raito berpijak. Beberapa lelaki yang sempat berniat mendekati atau sekedar menggoda Raito mengurungkan niatnya. Well, dari pada menyerahkan diri menjadi korban pembunuhan seorang gadis cantik mending juga caos kan?

"Yo, Yagami!"

Raito menoleh ke suara baritone yang sangat familiar. Ukh, itu pasti Ryuzaki. Haah... Kenyataan kedua yang harus Raito terima adalah, ia berkencan dengan Ryuzaki tanpa make up. Tadinya sih Raito pakai, tapi luntur begitu saja di bawa lari. Namanya terburu buru, Raito tidak sempat mengambil bedak compact untuk dibawa sebagai jaga jaga di keadaan darurat seperti ini.

"Ryu! Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki menatap kecewa jam di taman, hah, pukul 17.50, seharusnya ia datang lebih cepat lagi. Prediksi Ryuzaki untuk mengejutkan Raito melenceng. Perempuan itu... Sulit ditebak. Ya, sudahlah.

"Ayo kita ke cafe eskrim yang katanya terkenal disekitar sini. Saya penasaran ingin mencicipinya."

Raito mengangguk membiarkan Ryuzaki memimpin jalan. Jujur, Raito sedikit kecewa melihat penampilan Ryuzaki yang biasa.

Manik karamel Raito tidak bisa berhenti menatap tangan Ryuzaki. Tangan itu hanya dimasukkan ke dalam saku tanpa niatan sama sekali menyentuh tangan Raito. Padahal Raito sudah harap harap cemas. Tapi yah seperti Ryuzaki yang kita kenal, dia jarang peka keadaan sekitar.

"Kau pesan sebanyak ini, Ryuzaki?" Manik karamel Raito membulat sempurna ke pesanan Ryuzaki yang _oh-my-wow-are-you-kidding-me? _begitu tiba di cafe.

"Saya penasaran eskrim disini, Yagami. Kau tahukan kenikmatan tiada tara yang tercipta di gumpalan lembut dingin yang berbahan dasar telur dan susu? Nah saya ingin memastikan apa yang membuat eskrim disini sangat terkenal, Yagami," ujar Ryuzaki panjang lebar bagai seorang penyembah eskrim.

"..."

Bagi seorang Raito Yagami, semua eskrim tidak ada yang berbeda. Sebeda bedanya, paling kadar manis eskrim dari satu toko ke toko yang lain tidak begitu signifikan. Huft, tidak habis pikir, pesona diri Raito dikalahkan oleh tumpukan warna warni.

Raito jadi ingin berubah wujud menjadi eskrim. Sebuah sosok yang sangat dicintai Ryuzaki. Sosok manis yang tidak pernah puas dilihat.

"Tidak cukupkah dirimu memandangi saya di sekolah, Yagami?" Ryuzaki berhasil membuat Raito salting.

Eh?

Eeh?

Eeeehhh?

Bagaimana bisa Ryuzaki menyadari tatapan intens Raito? Bukankah Ryuzaki seorang pribadi tak peduli sekitar?

_Ya elah, Raito kun. Secuek cueknya siluman panda ke manusia, jika di tatap sedemikian rupa pasti ngeh juga kali._

Ya ampun suara sesat itu lagi.

"Kurang lebih, Ryuzaki. E-eto kau punya tipe perempuan tersendiri kah?" Semoga tipenya bukan yang aneh. Semoga tipenya tidak mirip mirip panda betina. Semoga-

"Saya suka apapun yang di depan saya."

-eh?

Apa tadi dia bilang?

"Raiko chan, mau jadi pacar saya atau tidak?"

NANI?!

_Drt drt drt_

"Ah Ryuzaki aku angkat telpon dulu," tanpa persetujuan Ryuzaki, Raito segera pergi menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilan telpon. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah melihat nama Raiko chan tertera di ponsel pintarnya.

_Klik_

Raiko: Bagaimana kencannya, aniki?I

Raito: Sempurna dan lagi, tadi Ryuzaki menembak ku.

Raiko: Benarkah, aniki? Seperti yang kuduga dari aniki. Raiko sayaaang aniki. Yaudah terimalah pernyataan cinta Ryuzaki, aniki. Aduuuh besok aku akan jadi kekasih Ryuzaki. Raiko benar benar tidak sabar kembali ke sekolah lagi. Raiko berkata demikian bukan berarti karena Raiko tidak suka bersekolah di sekolah aniki lho.

Oh tugas aniki sudah selesai jadi aniki boleh kembali menjadi Raito. Jangan _jealous_ ya aniki, Raiko punya pacar, he he. Sebagai hadiah terima kasih dari aku, aniki mau apa?

Raito: apapun boleh

_Klik_

Raito memutuskan hubungan telpon secara sepihak.

Haha besok, Ryuzaki tidak bisa bersamanya lagi ya? Berarti ini hari terakhir Raito bersama Ryuzaki? Kok Raito merasa jadi sangat melankolis sih.

Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata Raito tumpah begitu saja.

Haha apa apaan sih aku, hal seperti ini saja ditangisi, bukankah kebahagiaan Raiko adalah segalanya? Lalu kenapa aku harus bersedih atas kebahagiaan Raiko?

Gejolak emosi Raito tak dapat dibendung. Menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Raito merasa dia adalah laki laki cengeng sedunia.

"Raiko chan?" Suara baritone ini, suara Ryuzaki. Ukh, kenapa dia sih yang harus melihat Raito menangis? Buru buru Raito menghilangkan sisa air mata kepalang basahnya.

"eh, Ryuzaki, ada apa?" Raito tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Ryuzaki hanya bisa diam melihat mata sembap dan bengkak Raito. Sudah ketahuan ada masalah masih saja memaksakan senyum.

"Saya sudah selesai makan eskrim saya. Here we go yours, Raiko chan," Raito menerima kikuk es krimnya. Selama itukah dia menangis sehingga es krim Ryuzaki yang naudzubillah banyaknya itu habis?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ryuzaki."

"Apa yang terjadi, Raiko chan?"

_Kalau benar ini hari terakhirmu bertemu Ryuzaki, bukankah lebih baik di habiskan sebaik mungkin agar meninggalkan kenangan bahagia, Raito kun? _Oh, hai suara langit. Ucapanmu tumben bermutu. Terima kasih telah memberikan titik terang ke Raito.

"Ryuzaki, kita ke pasar malam yuk," ajak Raito dengan mood yang lebih baik dan senyum menawan. Senyum yang seperti biasa.

Ryuzaki tersenyum tipis melihat Raito kembali ceria. Biarlah Raito tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya ke dirinya, karena bagi Ryuzaki hal terpenting adalah saat Raito bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Ayo! Saya tantang Raiko chan menaiki roller coaster."

"Emang Ryuzaki berani? Awas nanti wajah pucatmu tambah pucat lho~"

Segera Raito menarik tangan Ryuzaki menuju pasar malam, tidak sabaran. Syukurlah jarak antara taman dan pasar malam cukup dekat, kalau jauh, pasti tangan Ryuzaki menjadi korban penarikan Raito.

.

.

.

Kelap kelip lampu berjejeran di pasar malam. Kelipan itu menyala secara bergantian. Merah, biru, hijau, indah sekali. Raito tidak pernah menyangka pasar malam sangatlah indah apalagi, terdapat Ryuzaki disampingnya. Kini Raito paham perasaan fans Raito yang sering sekali mengajaknya ke pasar malam. Keindahan di pasar malam bersama pujaan hati, tentu membuat keindahan menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Ayo kita foto di photo box, Ryuzaki," ajak Raito yang disambut gelengan kepala Ryuzaki.

Eh? Kenapa?

Ryuzaki tidak suka berfoto..kah? "kemarikan ponsel mu, Raiko."

Raito sedang malas curigaan jadi dengan pasrah ia pinjamkan ponselnya ke Ryuzaki.

"Say cheese, Raiko chan."

Hah?

"Kau mau kita foto berdua, Ryuzaki kun? disini?"

"Ayo cepat senyum yang cantik, Raiko chan," perintah Ryuzaki yang masih sempatnya merayu. Raito tersenyum. Ukh, Ryuzaki harus menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan. Ya Tuhan, mengapa makhluk disamping Ryuzaki ini sangat manis?

Cup!

_Klik_

"Nih lihat deh, masa di foto ini wajahmu merah sekali, Raiko chan."

RYUZAAAAKI SIALANNN MAIN CIUM PIPI GUE SEMBARANGAN. Geram batin Raito.

"Saya jadikan wallpaper ya, Raiko chan?"

Ryuzaki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali tidak percaya ucapannya di acuhkan Raito. "Raiko marah?"

Cup!

"Sekarang kita impas, Ryuzaki kun."

Ah, jadi ini ya yang namanya pipi memanas? Jadi ini yang selalu Raito rasakan jika Ryuzaki iseng?

"Ano, Ryuzaki kun,"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Ryuzaki kun. E-eto, sekarang, ayo kita naik roller coaster."

Ryuzaki berani bersumpah, hari ini ia sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Kulit putih, bibir pucat, mual berlebihan, ditambah penampilan berantakan. Raito Yagami dinyatakan kalah dari Ryuzaki bermain roller coaster. "Raiko chan kita duduk dulu, oke? Kau mau minum atau?"

"Aku mau teh hangat, Ryuzaki kun."

Bagai seorang suami siaga, Ryuzaki membelikan sang istri yang tengah hamil tua secangkir teh hangat.

*sfx: bletak*

Aduh, Raito chan jangan timpuk Author yang sedang asyik berfantasi LLight rate M dong. Ehem. Back to story.

"Terima kasih, Ryuzaki kun," Raito meminumnya, mencoba menikmati teguk demi teguk. Tapi, Ya Tuhan! Apa benar ini secangkir teh? Atau jangan jangan ini hanya secangkir air berwarna coklat berdominasikan gula?

"Mau saya tambahkan gula balok nya?"

"I-ini sudah cukup kok, Ryuzaki kun."

Pheh!

Ini manis gewla.

T-tapi Ryuzaki sudah repot membelikan, mau tidak mau Raito harus menahan rasa eneg dan menghabiskannya.

Ukh, dewa pembuat gula gula, apa salah Raito padamu?

"Tehmu sudah habis Raiko chan. Sekarang, kamu mau tambah teh atau saya antar pulang?"

"Pulang saja Ryuzaki."

Tbc

Happy bornday abang panda tersekseh :* sengaja update chapter 2 khusus untuk kamu biar makin manis, tamvan, keren , dan pintar(?)

Maafkan daku jika chapter 2 sangat tidak memuaskan:" dan lagi saya telat publish huhu.

Tapi tolong hargai saya dengan sepatah dua patah kata ya, reader chin:"

_Onegai?_

Jaa nee^^


End file.
